Cuts and shots don't you just love it
by barackobama997
Summary: Grace get's cut what will happen will rigsby need mental help will Jane go crazy I'll give you a hint yes what will it go to next even cho is acting up will he go back to his own gang or will he never live to see them again please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Cuts and shots don't you just love it.**

"I'm sorry to say this but someone is getting cut today" Said minelli. No one could believe it Jane just smiled he knew he wasn't going to be cut he's too good. As Lisbon said he closes cases but she might not be saying that everyone looked nervous Rigsby was sweating van pelt looked uncomfortable and Lisbon was almost about to break in to tears.

"And I'm sorry to say we have to let pelt go" everyone sighed in relief but she broke out in tears.

"Sorry van pelt" Jane said looking sympathetic.

"It's okay" She said still pouring out tears everyone was with her except Rigsby they had a bad fight he went to his desk and popped out champagne with four shot glasses. one for himself, Cho, Jane, and Lisbon.

"No its not you did good things for us" Although Jane was sad he was relieved he wasn't cut.

"Well you close cases I just find dna I'm useless" Lisbon looked so bad she thought maybe they could just cut down there salary's so Lisbon walked into minelli's office and started negotiating.

"Why don't you just cut salary's" Lisbon insisted.

"No we need to make a cut and that's final here I will tell you why she was getting to good she was going to start asking for more money and we can't do that. And we don't want to cut salary's then people might quit such as Jane see we need Jane you even admit it he closes cases so who do you rather see go van pelt or Jane" He said raising his voice as he went along. Lisbon was looking angry.

"Well I'm not going to risk my job. are there any other options than to lay people off there has to be a better way. What about getting a new boss and putting her on a different team. It doesn't have to be this way. c'mon please at least try" Lisbon was sounding like a little girl at the candy store.

"I'm sorry Lisbon but there is nothing else to do we cannot do anymore so i suggest you go along before you get cut to but I will do something we are going to help van pelt find a new job so you can go tell her that and do me a favor give van pelt her final last check.

"Will do boss but you're lucky I don't hold grudges. So she went out to give it to her and tell her the news then van pelt left Jane went and laid on his couch Lisbon and everyone else sat at their desks when they heard something very peculiar. It sounded like gunshots Jane got up and said oh no and jogged in his own way Rigsby was shocked to hear that right out of the headquarters. So they all went outside and to their surprise van pelt was lying there.

"I feel uncomfortable" Jane said frowning and looking at her in a weird way.

"Well don't just sit there call the cops or the ambliance. Rigsby demanded.

ps. yes I did mean to put ambliance from Barackobama997


	2. Chapter 2

**999 roses to come and 999 minutes to catch john**

The ambulance got there or as Rigsby likes to call it the ambliance.

"Will she be okay this is the second time she has been shot since I've known her oh this is terrible what will I do it was bad enough she got cut but the last thing we said to each other is that we hate each other has that ever happened to you sir because I feel your pain" Rigsby said talking to the paramedic.

"Sir sit down and take a nice deep breath she will be fine just some surgery and she will be fine don't worry. The chances of her living are 999 roses" He said.

"Wait why roses I gave her roses once but she threw them away because she got mad at me what if I never get to give her roses again what if I can never make things right" Rigsby was thinking.

"Sir we have to go and we will call you as soon as she is out of surgery" Then the paramedic left and Rigsby sat there this was the worst day for both of them but there was one question nobody asked or tried to get the answer to who shot her? was it a mass murderer but the only thing he could think of was roses so he got online and sent some roses to her house 999 to be exact but what if she didn't make it he would have spent 999$ on nothing he was so angry he went outside and started running.

"Rigsby what are you doing. You will get sick" Lisbon screamed.

"I'm strong army strong" Rigsby screamed She rolled her eyes and smiled she couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being.

"Rigsby your over reacting we looked at the video cameras and we got the face of the shooter it was red john. Yes it angers me that he keeps attacking us but that's beside the point he could be anywhere out here right now your risking your life do you really want to do that then you could let van pelt down. she would be so mad at you right now she would do more that throw away roses she would throw away your heart" Lisbon screamed Rigsby frowned and went back inside.


	3. the announcement of red john

**the announcement or red john**

"okay everyone I have an announcement" Lisbon said but there were gunshots as soon as she said it she frowned and ran out of the building and to her surprise there was no one there she sent all the workers out to look but they couldn't find anything until Rigsby went crazy again over van pelt he ran into the woods and he saw a man lying there he screamed for everyone they all came Jane was doing his usual looking around for clues and he looked in some trees and he saw the red john sign.

"Lisbon I was looking around and I see the red john face but it doesn't seem to be new it looks about a month old. What do you think that's supposed to mean. I think either he killed him around that time or he put the face ahead of time then killed him but I don't know that's why I'm asking you" Jane said not taking a breath.

"Jane take a breath we will need you to keep calm it's just a red john sign if you want to close this case you will need to be calm now how about we think Rigsby call the Oakland cops they will be able to help. Wait no never mind Cho you call them Rigsby you calm down van pelt will be fine" Lisbon herself was getting a little scared there has been two killings in a whatever amount of time no one was fine even Jane seemed a little mentally ill.

"Lisbon you expect me to calm down this scumbag killed my wife and daughter what if that happened to you what if you never got to see your child or wife ever again how would you feel I feel frightened so don't tell me to calm down I will do whatever I darn well please" Jane said with a tear coming down his face Lisbon knew he meant buisness she didn't want him to be upset so she said one simple word.

"Fine" She said. She felt so guilty when Jane said that she has never seen him act like that this is not the Jane she knows. After a minute Cho came back he didn't say anything because he saw Jane was crying.

"This is awkward" He said Rigsby laughed at him. " May I ask what is wrong" Cho said and nobody answered for a minute."Lisbon was being mean" Jane said. he chuckled still keeping a frown on his face."But we know its red john" Rigsby said.


	4. Cho's announcement

**Cho's announcement **

"I have something to say" Cho said."I have thought hard about this but I made my decision you won't be happy" then Lisbon interrupted.

"Cho stop stalling and tell us already" Lisbon said she was kind of surprised that Cho was going to make an announcement she knew it wasn't going to be a good one because he was stalling so she sat on a branch and waited for his answer everyone was waiting for him to say it but he couldn't get it out finally after a minute he choked it out.

"I'm going back to my gang I know you are surprise but they have threatened me and there is nothing we can do they put a microphone on me so they can hear everything we say and if we try to find them they will bomb us" Cho said crying not believing what he said Jane wanted to say something and said it.

"Actually it was no surprise we all knew you would go back at one point. I don't think you should those are some scary people trust me I have been around them. And plus they have been planning this for months and apparently they just finished" Jane said.

"Wait how do you know they have been planning this. Are you in touch with them" Cho said Cho looked nervous Jane took a piece of paper out and wrote take off the jacket and showed it to him Cho said why and Jane wrote the microphone is on it. Cho took it off carefully and set it down and they all left.

"I can't believe they would do that to you they must be crazy. I mean they waited such a long time do they know you work her" Lisbon said frightened expecting to be blown up at any moment. They were back in the headquarters Jane laid down and Lisbon was pacing Cho was biting his fingers like a teenage girl picking out cloths Rigsby was looking at pictures of van pelt she was still being hospitalized he hadn't talked to her so he didn't know how she was doing and he started pacing he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Guys calm down Lisbon sit down and Rigsby come with me I am going to give you mental health. Trust me everything will be fine" So Rigsby and Jane went to a meeting room and talked Rigsby was driving him insane Jane almost ripped his hair out.

"That's it you are going to a therapist come with me I will drive" Jane screamed and Rigsby looked as if he did nothing wrong but Jane couldn't manage but a chuckle so he got in the car and got there in a few minutes.

"Sir can you talk to this man he is annoying my guts out don't let him do the same to you" Jane said. The man just started and looked annoyed he pulled out a phone to check the time.

"Mr. Jane this is the story of my life but yes i may help him" The man said Jane showed a sigh of relief Then he left and Rigsby just sat back and spilled his guts with what was wrong with his life.


End file.
